The present invention relates to handheld radios of the type having rotatable thumbwheels for channel selection and, more particularly, to marine transceivers having a moisture-resistant cover over the thumbwheels to prevent entry of rain, spray and other contaminants into the electronics in the interior of the transceiver.
Handheld radio transceivers are widely employed for communications purposes, both on land and at sea. Various techniques are utilized for effecting channel selection including digital key pads and rotatable thumbwheels. Because it is necessary to manipulate the rotatable thumbwheels, they extend outwardly through apertures in the case surrounding the electronics, and these apertures provide a path for rain, spray and contaminants to enter into the case, interface with operation and ultimately degrade the electronic components therewithin. As a result, some users lace the entire radio within a rubber or plastic bag to provide some protection. Frequently, the user attempts to manipulate the thumbwheels and switches through the plastic bag which will at times rupture as a result of its abrasion against the thumbwheels and lose its effectiveness as a "seal".
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel handheld radio in which there is a transparent cover overlying the thumbwheels to provide an effective seal for the apertures through the case and affording the means for manipulation of the thumbwheels by the user.
It is also an object to provide such a handheld radio in which the cover may be readily fabricated, is long lived, and is readily deflected by the user to effect engagement with the thumbwheels for rotation thereof.
Another object is to provide such an handheld radio in which the components may be fabricated relatively economically and easily assembled to provide a long lived and relatively attractive assembly.